seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Blue: Treasure 4
Treasure 4: The Island of Shipbuilders chapter opens with a pitch-black view. Stormy groaning can be heard, as slowly, the shadow starts being pushed away by an eye-shaped view of what is above her. To be more specific, it is Knave and Pura, looking down, seemingly concerned. cut to a third-person view, as Stormy sits up on the small cot they laid out in the dining room. Knave: 'You okay, Stormy? '''Stormy: '''Yeah..... what happened? '''Pura: '''You were unpacking your things in the girl's quarters and we heard you scream. When we found you you had fainted. '''Stormy: '''Oh, right..... I had finished and I was starting to leave, and then.... the door opened.... and this.... mushroom thing popped open and started making sounds at me.... ''and Pura glance at each other for a moment, then glance down at Stormy again. Knave takes the perogative. 'Knave: '''You mean this thing? ''points at his shoulder, as a [[Gopher|creature that looked very much like a mushroom] crawled up on his shoulder. It smiles good naturedly down at Stormy.] 'Creature: '''Gao! '''Stormy: '''Ah! That's it! ''at it, finger bouncing around like crazy ''Kill it! Kill it! '''Creature: '''Gao! ''expression, climbs back down to Knave's back. '''Knave: ''head back, then lets out a stream of laughter Ciaosusususususususususu! '''Pura: 'small bit of sweat drops down the back of her head as she looks at Knave and Stormy. Stormy: ''eyes have gone white as she waves her finger angrily at Knave Stop it! What's so funny anyway?! '''Knave: 'himself, wiping some tears away ''Ah, sorry, it's just.... that little fellas part of our crew! He's Gopher, our cook. '''Stormy: 'rigidly still as Knave's words sink in ''Little fella..... Gopher.... cook...... ''suddenly seems to teleport in the corner, in a sulking position, head hung low, a black aura forming around her ''I'm such an idiot... '''Knave: 'control himself any longer ''Ciaosususususususu! Ciaosusususususu! '''Pura: 'out with a kick, striking Knave in the face. While it goes through, it does shut Knave up ''You can't be that tactless! ''Stormy, she walks over, patting her lightly on the shoulder ''It's okay, it's okay.... everyone has the same reaction... ''the sound of feet from the deck above is heard, as it quickly moves downward. Sid pushes open the door, then walks in, a grin on his face. Sid: 'Guys! Water 7's in sight! ''[Opening 1 plays] ''---------------------------------------------------'' scene is now at one of Water 7's docks, with the Manic Dreamer now docked. The Dreams walk out (Stormy still keeping some distance from Gopher) to meet one of the office workers of Galley-La, a clipbopard in his hands. '''Office Worker: '''So, what will it be? What do you want fixed? New ship? New hull? New mast? What's it gonna be? '''Pura: ''politely We just need some minor hull breaches fixed. We got hit by some bullets and canons as we left. '''Knave: '''Yep! The Dreamer's perfectly fine! ''hand on the front. A large section of wood falls off, shattering. A now tight lipped Knave walks up next to Pura and bows as well ''Please fix the front as well. '''Officer Worker: '''Right-o. We'll have one of our shipwrights and the supplies ready in an hour or so. Feel free to explore the island while you wait. ''away, scribbling the info on his clipboard before moving to the next ship Dreams gather in a small circle (with Stormy still a space away from Gopher). Stormy: '''I say we explore a little bit. Some of us haven't been to the island before. '''Pura: '''I don't think any of us have. '''Stormy: '''Then were did you get the Dreamer built? '''Sid: '''An old carpenter friend back in South Blue made it for us. '''Stormy: '''Oh. '''Pura: '''So it's decided, we'll go look around the island. '''Gopher: '''Gao! '''Knave: '''Gopher says yes too! '''Stormy: '''You can understand him?! '''Knave: '''Of course. I had him since I was a little kid. I'm kinda surprised that you guys can't understand him! '''Stormy: ''Knave in the face, or at least, tries We're not complete animals like you! '''Sid: '''Anyway, if we're gonna go exploring, we have to leave someone to guard the ship. I vote Knave. '''Knave: '''What?! Sid, you traitor! '''Sid: '''It's only fair! You got to leave and explore last island! '''Pura: '''I agree with Sid. '''Knave: '''You too, Pura?! '''Stormy: '''Fine with me! '''Knave: 'pitifully on the ground ''You guys are so cruel.... '''Gopher: '''Gao! '''Knave: 'up at Gopher through a viel of tears, then hugs him ''You'll stay with me! Thank you buddy! '''Gopher: '''Gao! ''to hug back, but Knave is too big Stormy: 'Then it's decided? '''Pura: '''I guess so. '''Sid: '''Then let's set off! ''group departs, waving goodbyes and wish Knave good luck as they separate to explore Water 7. Knave glances around, then walks over to the mast, where he sits down, and cuddling Gopher close, starts falling asleep. Suddenly, a pistol is cocked right in front of his face. Knave glances up at the man holding it. He is wearing traditional pirate gear, with a large bit of stubble on his chin and a eyepatch. '''Pirate: '''Get out! This ship now belongs to Kabbai Seng-sama! '''Knave: ''Confused It does? '''Pirate: 'even more confused face at Knave's reaction ''Well... er, yeah! After all, I'm the one with the gun, telling you to get off! And since I work for Kabbai Seng-sama, that makes it his ship! Got it? '''Knave: 'up, setting Gopher down, as he cracks his knuckles. ''So you're saying that if I can beat you, I can keep the ship? ''surrounds his fists Pirate: ''grows more and more fearful as he backs up, with Knave walking forward, keeping pace with him Well, no, it's just.... we don't need to fight over this- Okay I'm sorry! You can keep your ship, please don't-! ''sounds of a beating fill the air ------------------------------------------------- scene now shifts to another dock, a few docks away from where the Manic Dreamer is stationed. A massive pirate ship is their, at least twice the size of the Dreamer. THe crew, all wearing dark brown cloaks, move around quickly, unstacking supplies, while others take small amounts of money from a large sack near the hull and rush off into the town. A large man sits on a massive throne in the shadow of the front of the ship, entirely shrouded in shadow. Two slightly-larger than normal crewmates wearing brown cloaks seem to glide up to him Larger Crewmate 1: '''My lord, you were right. There ''was ''another pirate ship docked. We sent some of our hired goons to take it. '''Larger Crewmate 2: '''He should return within the hour. The pirates who owned it didn't look that strong. '''Large Man: ''voice is a deep, rumbling basso Excellent. Once we have acquired the last two pirate ships to assimilate into ours, we'll have the biggest ship on the Grand Line! None will stand in our way! Everything will be ours! I am so nefarious! SHEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!! '''Larger Crewmate 1: '''Err.... Kabbai Seng-sama, that was a bit.... wierd? '''Larger Crewmate 2: 'shaking ''What are you talking about?! That was the most terrifying speech of all time! How could you not squel in absolute terror? ''out a high-pitched squeel Larger Crewmate 1: '''Umm.... okay.... ''shaking '' '''Kabbai Seng: ''forward, still in shadow, holding up his chin with his hands, in a thoughtful posture Yes.... soon I will dominate all.... and the first target of my wrath will be this lovely city.... '~End of Chapter 4~''' Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:One Blue Category:Chapters Category:Zeon1 Category:Water Seven Arc